


An interesting little frog.

by Millberry_5



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background characters - Freeform, D.Va - Freeform, Light Swearing, M/M, Pharah, Reaper - Freeform, Soldier 76 - Freeform, ana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/pseuds/Millberry_5
Summary: Where Doomfist and Lucio meet for the first time on the battle field.Doomfist becomes interested in Overwatch's resident frog. Lucio just wants to finish the mission and head back to base.Fic not betad.





	An interesting little frog.

Lucio was skating as fast as he could. He had gotten Genji healed up as nicely as he could, the cybernetics would be have to be fully repaired when they got back to base, and was trying to get to D.Va and Soldier 76, who were holding back a whole wave of Talon agents.

They had already gotten the most important information away, but Talon would still try to scrummage whatever they could from the area. Overwatch would have to let them, they didn’t have the manpower to really hold them back. But they needed to finish civilian evacuation before they could retreat for the day.

Lucio could see D.Va and 76 at the end of the street, was about to give himself another speed boost, when a wall suddenly dropped in front of him, blocking his path.

No, not a wall, a person. Dark skin, bald head with white markings, white shorts (pants?) with a red cloth tied around his waist, nothing on top except for a huge golden arm.

Shit.

This must be Doomfist.

Lucio did end up giving himself that speed boost to dodge the fist that suddenly came down on him. He tried to zoom past to his teammates, but Doomfist threw some debris to where he was going and he had to slide back to dodge.

The next part seemed like an endless game of cat and mouse, Doomfist would try to hit him, Lucio would dodge then try to past, only for the other to prevent him from going to his friends somehow.

He was panting, Doomfist was breathing a bit harder as well, but Lucio was definitely worse off. He had also taken a few bumps and bruises. He had only managed to get one attack on Doomfist, the man might have moved back three meters.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar piece of machinery, then Pharah was sweeping through the street, launching attacks at Doomfist.

It was enough distraction that Lucio could get by, finally making it to D.Va and 76.

Pharah joined them soon after, and they could see Doomfist making his way towards them. And they still had Talon goons to deal with. They probably had ten seconds before everything would go to hell again.

“Lucio, we’re good there, you move to evacuation duty, relieve Tracer,” Ana said over the coms.

“Roger,” Lucio said, quickly turning and speeding away from the fight.

He made his way to the evacuation point as quickly as he could.

“Cheers, love,” Tracer shouted as she flew by him once he got onto the correct roof. Lucio skidded to a stop a safe distance from the civilians, not wanting to scare them anymore than they had to be already.

Their last rescue vehicle was coming. They could get the rest of the civilians out then retreat in just a few minutes. Lucio tuned out his teammates calls to each other through the coms to focus on his surroundings.

Lucio spent a few moments checking the perimeter and, upon deeming it safe, turned to face his charges.

They were generally huddled in small groups, clinging to each other for support.

Some had scratches and bruises as well.

“All right, you guys gonna want me to help with those wounds? I can fix you up good as new if you want,” he offered with a smile, the one that always seemed to brighten people’s day, no matter how down in the dumps they were.

He had healed up almost all of their injuries, and was about to move onto his own few when Ana called over the coms again.

“Lucio, Doomfist is making his way to your location. Prepare to intercept,” Ana informed him tersely. Shit.

Lucio prepared a soundwave as he turned around.

“Why is he coming this way, anyways?” he grumbled.

“One of those civilians behind you has the intel. Refused to leave until they knew everyone was safe,” Soldier 76 grunted.

Well that was a complication.

Lucio renewed his attention of the horizon. There. He hadn’t expected Doomfist to actually try to come up the stairs, but apparently, that was what the other was doing.

Lucio aimed his amp at the door and waited.

He had barely a half-second to react to the roof’s door flying off its hinges. He hit it, sending it back to its original location.

He expected the door to be dodged, was watching the sides for movement. Instead, the door was punched aside, swatted like a particularly easy to hit fly.

“Shit! Yo, can I get some back up over here?” He asked into the coms. He fired another soundwave at Doomfist, who dodged most of the way. It clipped the other’s shoulder, causing him to move back a few steps, though not much.

Lucio moved in again, firing his projectiles at the other. Against a basic block with the gauntlet they did virtually nothing. They did, however, give Lucio enough leeway to move in close and prep another soundwave.

With such little distance, this one pushed Doomfist to the edge of the roof, would have pushed him over if he hadn’t dug his heels into the roof hard enough to cause damage to the cement.

Lucio rushed in, trying to get another attack in, when Doomfist suddenly lunged forward.

As Lucio went flying backwards, his only thought was that Doomfist was quicker than he looked.

Then he was crashing into the crates behind him, he took note of the civilians now crowded in bigger huddles on the edge of the roof. Then he heard the hum of Aurora coming in, piloted by Athena.

All right, he just needed to hold Doomfist off for one more minute, then they were home-free.

Lucio pulled himself out of the debris, and saw Doomfist making his way to one of groups, presumably to whoever had the info.

Lucio skated over to stand between Doomfist and the civilians. Fifty seconds until Aurora got there.

Doomfist gave him a calculating look, seeming to analyze him.

“You have some potential. I will give you one chance to flee, to live to fight another day,” he intoned. Despite his words, Doomfist lightly clenched his fist, apparently preparing another attack.

Fuck that noise. Lucio had a job to do.

“Bring it! You can’t scare me!” Lucio responded passionately, he lifted his sonic amplifier again, aiming to hold Doomfist back. Thirty seconds.

Lucio beat back the projectiles from the other’s fist with his soundwave, causing Doomfist to try to dodge multiple attacks by rolling to the side.

Lucio skated at him, determined to win this match.

He fired his own projectiles, which probably wouldn’t do more than bruise the behemoth in front of him, and jumped to give a side thrust kick to the other’s stomach.

Doomfist was a human, no matter how much he felt like a wall. So a few hundred pounds of human and tech launching straight into his stomach at high speed was going to hurt.

Twenty seconds.

Lucio made contact exactly where he wanted, and was pleased to find himself pushing Doomfist back several meters and he could hear the Aurora stabilizing at the roof’s edge. He also heard a painful grunt from his opponent, which was satisfying.

Fifteen seconds till boarding.

Then, before he could disengage, he felt an arm wrap around his leg.

Shit.

()()()

Akande hadn’t expected to find anything of real worth on this mission, besides the information they were seeking. An all-around boring but necessary outing.

Overwatch agents had shown up, which was quite annoying.

Eventually, he had gotten past them, and made his way to where Overwatch was trying to evacuate civilians, and their information.

There he had found the green and blue skater defending them. Lucio, he recalled.

Given the man’s focus on mobility, he hadn’t expected him to be capable of administering a good defense.

He had been surprised.

Just like the kick to the stomach had been a surprise. And, fuck, that hurt. But he wasn’t going to let the opportunity go to waste.

He wrapped an arm around the leg imbedded in his gut, using it to drive the other into the roof. He indulged himself in enjoying the pained grunt the other gave on impact, a bit of revenge for the kick. He was going to be feeling it for days.

He quickly pinned the other, not wanting to let him get away. It took more effort than he would have thought for one so small, Lucio squirming to make him hard to hold, despite not being able to really move his arms, legs, or hips.

Akande considered the man beneath him. He had not been joking earlier, this one did have a lot of potential. Perhaps…

Perhaps he should take this one with him, see if he could be convinced to join Talon. He’d have to be knocked out to be brought in, though.

Akande carefully readjusted his hold, then moved his hand up to the other’s throat, feeling the hitch in Lucio’s breath as he stilled at the silent threat.

Of course, he started fighting again as soon as Akande actually started choking him out.

“Don’t worry, little one. I will not h-“

He was interrupted by two pulse blasts hitting his shoulder, throwing him off balance enough for Lucio to fully squirm out of his hold and back away.

Akande stood up himself, looking to locate the interlopers, and noticed that all the civilians had disappeared.

Fuck.

And there were the soldier and the blue bird, the others probably not far behind.

He would have to retreat.

He dodged the attacks from front and back by rolling to the side then running to the roof edge and jumping off.

He landed on the next roof, two stories lower than the building he had been on a second before, and ran.

 

“You seem happy for a man who just failed to get the info he wanted. Did something happen?” Reaper asked. He approached where Akande was lounging against the balcony railing of the base in a casual manner. Or as casual as a death-obsessed wraith could approach.

Akande glanced at him out of the corner of his eye as Reaper leaned against the railing a meter or so away.

“I found a rather interesting songbird- no- apologies, frog, on the mission. I am hoping for another ally,” he chuckled. Reaper’s mask slowly turned to face him more fully.

“I’d say you’re crazy, but you have done crazier. It’ll be a challenge, though,” Reaper cautioned blandly.

“But the potential reward would be well worth it,” Akande replied.


End file.
